FELICITY
by Gigids
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya punya anak kembar tiga dengan karakter yang berbeda? Tanyakan saja pada Seijuro dan Tetsuya yang setiap hari dibuat bahagia dan setengah sakit kepala. Akakuro. Family&Fluff. Happy Akakuro Week 2018!


FELICITY

…

Kau tahu pekerjaan yang menakjubkan serta penuh kejutan, terharu dan bahagia?

Jadilah orangtua.

…

Kedua pasang suami-'istri' itu saling bertatap tajam. Melemparkan tuduhan dalam pandangan. Berbagai spekulasi muncul dipermukaan.

"Tetsuya, kau yakin tidak selingkuh kan?"

"Apa maksud Sei- _kun_?"

"Kau tahu, nilai mereka benar-benar-"

"APA?! Tega-teganya Sei- _kun_ menuduhku selingkuh!"

"Tetsuya-"

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidur diluar!"

"Sayang, ayolah, aku hanya bercanda." Seijuro memegang kedua bahu untuk menenangkan, "Aku bahkan masih ingat saat bagaimana menanam benih didalam disertai dengan teriakkan milikmu yang-"

Buk! Satu bantal mengenai wajah Seijuro telak dan membuat alis Seijuro berkedut pelan.

Kemudian matanya beralih pada kertas ujian anaknya yang mendapat nilai 'mengagumkan'. Dia tahu kalau ketiga anaknya itu tidak begitu pintar, tapi kalau seperti ini, dirinya juga kesal. Tetsuya yang berada disampingnya juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menenangkan sang kepala keluarga agar tidak terlalu keras kepada ketiga buah hati mereka.

"Daiki, Taiga, Ryota. Jelaskan kenapa kalian dapat nilai 3 di pelajaran matematika?" Demi apa, ini baru tingkat TK dan anak-anaknya sudah bikin pusing kepala.

"Emm, angka tiga kaya pantat Holikita Mai." Ujar Daiki santai.

Tetsuya merasa _dejavu_. Dia pernah mengalami ini saat mengetahui bahwa dia mengandung 3 anak kembar sekaligus. Saat itu dia bertanya, kenapa Seijuro senang dia mengandung 3 janin dan suaminya menjawab "Karena 3 itu seperti bokong Tetsuya yang seksi." Dan sekarang Tetsuya paham darimana _gen_ mesum Daiki berasal.

Siap-siap jatah berkurang, Seijuro, sayang.

"Daiki, papa tidak mengajarimu mesum."

"Sei- _kun_ yang membuat Daiki- _kun_ mesum."

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?"

"Pokoknya jatah Sei- _kun_ berkurang!"

"Jatah apa- _ccu_?"

"Jatah makan, _baka_." Jawab Taiga sok tahu dengan muka tanpa dosa

Mengabaikan tatapan ngeri suaminya, Tetsuya ganti menanyai anak-anaknya.

"Ryota- _kun_ , kenapa bisa dapet nilai 3?"

"Kalena Lyota tiga belsaudala"

"Hahaha," Tetsuya tertawa garing tak tahu mau menjawab apa, mau marah rasanya percuma kalau dengan Ryota. "Lalu Taiga- _kun_ , kenapa dapat nilai 3?"

"Bukannya papa menyuluh kita selalu kompak?"

Mata Tetsuya langsung tertuju pada suaminya yang pura-pura tidak tahu keadaan.

"Tetsuya, masalah kita belum selesai. Kita selesaikan nanti di kamar." Ujar Seijuro sambil mengecup bibir Tetsuya cepat.

Grrrr! Suaminya benar-benar. Padahal lagi serius didepan ketiga anaknya. Dasar mesum cabul dan suka pegang-pegang!

Seijuro kembali menatap ketiga anaknya yang balik menatapnya dengan binar kepolosan, "Oke sekarang balik ke masalah awal. Sekarang jelaskan kepada papa kenapa nilai Bahasa Inggris kalian bisa seperti ini? Padahal kalian tinggal di Inggris sejak dari lahir sampai kalian umur 4 tahun. Daiki, Kenapa kau dapat nilai 2?"

"Ke-kemalin ada iklan yang bilang kalo 2 itu cukup, pa."

"Kau pikir kau mau punya anak!" Balas Seijuro hampir frustasi, "Taiga, kenapa dapat nilai 4?"

"Kan tadi udah dapet 3, ya sekalang 4."

Tambah berkedutlah alis Seijuro mendengar penuturan anaknya, "Ini bukan pelajaran berhitung!" Ujar Seijuro sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Kalau kau Ryota? Kenapa dapet nilai 4 juga?"

"Kenapa papa selalu pengen tahu? Aku salah apa sama papa!"

Wah, minta dikunyah hidup-hidup ini si anak bontot yang sepertinya sudah terkontaminasi akibat tiap hari doyan nonton drama.

…

 **Disclaimer :**

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original Story by Gigi

 **Warning :**

T

Akakuro

Shounen ai

Male Pregnant

Akakuro child! Daiki, Ryouta, Taiga

Family&Fluff

Out of character

…

Request by Sofi Asat

(Family, twin child, possessive)

…

Tetsuya tahu bahwa dirinya harus bersyukur. Maksudnya, dia laki-laki, menikah dengan laki-laki tapi bisa punya anak kandung. Tidak hanya satu, tapi kembar tiga! Untuk itulah, Tetsuya dan Seijuro, suaminnya wajib bersyukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Namun, Tetsuya dan Seijuro sedikit mempertanyakan kenapa ketiga darah dagingnya ini sungguh berbeda sifat dengan mereka.

Anak pertama bernama Daiki. Akashi Daiki. Rambutnya sih biru, tapi bukan biru layaknya sang bunda yang bersurai _baby_ _blue_. Daiki bersurai _Dark_ _blue_. Berkulit _tan_ , padahal kedua orangtuanya putih, dan pucat untuk Tetsuya. Belum lagi, Daiki mesum dan bandelnya minta ampun. Seijuro memang mesum sih, tapi demi Tuhan, Daiki masih TK! Hampir setiap hari Tetsuya harus menghadap sang kepala sekolah TK Kiseki yang sudah angkat tangan menghadapi anaknya.

Yang kedua adalah Taiga. Akashi Taiga. Rambutnya merah. Bukan merah menyala seperti punya Seijuro, tapi _Dark_ _red_. Kulitnya setengah matang. Tidak putih, tapi juga tidak _tan_. Dia tidak bandel cenderung polos, tapi makannya sungguh luar biasa.

Seijuro tidak masalah sih, tapi mana ada anak TK bawa _magic_ _com_ kemana-mana?

Dan yang terakhir si bontot bernama Ryota. Akashi Ryota. Nah yang ini paling absurd. Okelah, Daiki dan Taiga memang tak mirip rambutnya, tapi setidaknya masih biru dan merah. Lah ini kuning. Dipikir bagaimanapun dan seperti apapun, bagaimana bisa biru dan merah menjadi kuning?! Tapi kulit Ryota putih seperti Seijuro, makannya normal dan dia tidak bandel. Hanya saja, dia terlalu _hyperactive_. Kelebihan gula dan cengeng luar biasa. Ini juga yang membuat Tetsuya bolak-balik ke sekolah hanya untuk menenangkannya.

Mereka bertiga bukan kembar _identic_ sih, _Fraternal_ istilahnya. Kesamaan diantara mereka bertiga adalah sama-sama kurang pintar dibidang akademis, ya kalo tidak mau disebut bodoh sebenarnya.

Tetsuya tidak tau apa yang salah saat dirinya mengandung hingga membuat ketiga anaknya sedikit absurd. Padahal semua kebutuhan Tetsuya selalu terpenuhi bahkan sampai mendatangkan ahli gizi. Dari _gen_ pun juga tidak ada masalah. Memang sih, Tetsuya nggak pintar pintar amat, tapi dia cukup standar lah begitu juga dengan Seijuro. Seijuro tidak pintar, tapi dia jenius! Jadi apa masalahnya?

Tapi akhirnya Tetsuya sadar, meski anak-anaknya kurang pintar atau tidak mewarisi otak papanya, dia selalu bangga dengan ketiga anaknya. Lagipula, Tuhan itu maha adil. Pasti suatu saat mereka juga mampu menjadi kebanggaan keluarga Akashi seperti papanya. Dan yang pasti, Tetsuya sangat sangat mencintai ketiga buah cintanya bersama Seijuro, sang suami tercinta.

…

Pagi ini seperti biasanya. Teriakan yang biasa. Tangisan dari Ryota. Daiki yang bikin gara-gara. Taiga yang cemberut karena sarapannya kurang banyak di piringnya yang bahkan sudah nambah untuk yang ketiga.

"Ck! Tetcu, halusnya pagi ini kau pakai aplon cepelti di majalah Holikita Mai."

"Daiki- _kun_ sayang, panggil aku _Okaa_ - _san_ dan jangan buka majalah itu lagi ya?" Nadanya sih halus, tapi tersimpan aura mengerikan dibalik senyum Tetsuya yang sedang mencubit pipi gembil Daiki.

" _Ittai_ _Okaa_ - _chan_!"

"Daiki- _kun_ adalah seorang kakak, jadi jangan nakal lagi ya?"

" _Okaa_ - _chi_ , huweee..!"

"Kenapa menangis Ryota- _kun_?"

"Daiki- _chi_ melobek bukuku- _ccu_!"

"Daiki- _kun_ , bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Aku cuma liat keljaan Lyota."

"Sudah Ryota- _kun_ , nanti _Okaa_ - _san_ beliin lagi ya?"

"Yang gambal miki _mouse_ ya- _ccu_?"

"Iya Ryot-"

" _Okaa_ - _chan_ , tambah nasi."

"Taiga- _kun_ , kau sudah makan tiga piring pagi ini, sayang."

"Aku macih dalam maca peltumbuhan. Wajib makan banyak"

"Iya-iya mana piringnya, Okaa- _san_ ambilkan."

Sebenarnya, Tetsuya sangat menyukai perannya sebagai ibu. Meski bikin pening dan lelah, tapi melihat ketiga buah hatinya tumbuh sehat dan bahagia, sudah menghapus rasa lelah Tetsuya. Awalnya, Tetsuya hanya laki-laki biasa. Dia adalah seorang guru TK di TK Kiseki tempat ketiga anaknya sekolah sekarang. Namun, nasibnya berubah kala pesona seorang Akashi Seijuro menjeratnya. Bagaimana tidak terjerat jika selama 3 tahun dirinya diikuti dan diberi perhatian oleh CEO Rakuzan Corp itu?

Dan akhirnya, 6 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 4 November, Tetsuya resmi dipinang oleh Seijuro untuk menemani tanpa berbatas waktu.

Lamunan tentang masa lalu Tetsuya berakhir tatkala merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh yang memeluknya dari belakang, mengabaikan anak-anaknya yang menggelar protesan.

"Selamat pagi, sayang." ujar Seijuro sambil mencium leher samping Tetsuya.

"Selamat pagi, Sei- _kun_."

"Mana _morning_ _kiss_ ku?"

"Sei- _kun_ , ada anak-anak."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula mereka lahir karena kita seperti ini."

"Hiss mesum." Ujar Tetsuya sambil mencubit mesra lengan suaminya.

"Okaa- _chan_ , mana salapanku."

"Lepaskan, Sei- _kun_. Nanti Taiga- _kun_ rewel."

Dengan berat hati, Seijuro melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk bersama ketiga buah hatinya.

"Taiga, kau terlalu banyak makan sekarang. Papa tidak mau, anak papa terkena obesitas."

"Obecitas apa-ccu?"

"Kelebihan berat badan, Ryota- _kun_."

"Belisik, aku hanya tidak ingin tumbuhnya telsendat sepelti Papa."

"Iya benel-benel. Kalo aku sudah besal nanti melebihi papa, aku akan menikahi _Okaa_ - _chan_. _Okaa_ - _chan_ pasti suka yang besal-besal." sahut Daiki ambigu.

"Eh, tapi-tapi _Okaa_ - _chi_ suka yang ganteng cepelti aku!"

Oh, anak-anak ini sudah siap merasakan gunting sang papa rupanya.

"Dengar ya bocah-bocah, Tetsuya miliku. Bahkan sampai tua nanti, Tetsuya milikku."

"Oke-oke, cuma papa aja kok yang tua, jadi _Okaa_ - _chan_ , kalo papa cudah tua, nanti nikah denganku ya?" ujar Taiga dengan semangat sambil mengacungkan sendok sayur kesayangannya.

"Sudah-sudah. Daiki- _kun_ , Taiga- _kun_ , Ryota- _kun_ , ayo kalian harus segera bersiap!"

"Iya cepet kalian pergi sana. Papa mau berduaan sama Okaa- _san_." ujar Seijuro sambil mengecup pipi istrinya yang langsung dibalas dengan injakan kaki mesra oleh Tetsuya.

"Sei- _kun_ juga harus siap-siap berangkat ke kantor."

"Tapi sayang, aku masih ingin berdua denganmu."

"Lyota ga mau belangkat kalo nggak diantel papa- _ccu_." - Ryota

"Aku juga nggak mau kalo bukan papa yang antel." - Daiki

"Aku mau bawa mejikom, jadi papa mesti antel." - Taiga

Anak-anaknya emang niat ngajak perang sang papa nih rupanya.

"Nah, Sei- _kun_ harus mengantar mereka."

"Daiki, Taiga, Ryota dengar kalian sudah besar. Lagipula ada sopir yang mengantar kalian." Jadi biarkan papa 'bermain' dengan Tetsuya tersayang sebentar, lanjut Seijuro dalam hatinya yang sudah tak sabar untuk melempar istrinya ke ranjang.

"Huweeeee, papa nggak cayang Lyota."

"Ya udah, nanti mampil beli majalah Holikita Mai deh dalipada macuk cekolah."

"Aku juga mending mampil di kedai om Mulasakibala."

"Sei- _kun_ sayang, antar mereka atau tidak dapat jatah sebulan?" Tetsuya tersenyum manis dengan aura iblis.

Glek. Seijuro menelan ludahnya saat merasakan aura hitam Tetsuya. Meski _kuudere_ , Tetsuya bakat _yandere_ juga kalau menyangkut ketiga buah hatinya.

"I-Iya sayang. Nah kalian bertiga, ayo papa anter." Ya sudahlah. Nanti habis mengantar ketiga iblis kecilnya, err maksudnya anak-anak tersayangnya, Seijuro masih punya waktu untuk sekedar raba-raba Tetsuya.

Lagipula, mereka bertiga tetap anak-anak kesayangannya yang menggemaskan-

"Sekalian dong papa belangkat ke kantol." Ujar Daiki sambil menyeringai

"Iya, dalipada balik nanti papa telambat." Sahut Taiga yang langsung nyengir saat bertemu pandang dengan kakaknya.

"Benel- _ccu_. Ayo sekalian kita belangkat baleng. Yeaaay!" Ujar Ryota sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

Ralat. Anak-anaknya memang menjengkelkan dan berpotensi menjadi saingan.

End.

AN :

Happy Akakuro _Week_!

4.11 – 4.15

Semoga babang Sei dan neng Tetsuya bisa langgeng selamanya!

Wah, harusnya udah saya _posting_ kemarin tapii.. nggak tau kenapa tiap ada _event_ buat Akashi dan Tetsuya, kepala saya _migraine_ T.T

Rencananya di Akakuro week ini saya akan usahakan _update_ dengan materi _request_ -an di IG dari _reader_. Jadi buat yang kemarin udah ngasih ide dari _request_ , saya ucapkan terimakasih dan doakan lancar^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.

Ps : Saya sebenernya berniat jadiin ini MC drabble, tapi berhubung banyak yang protes MC saya belom pada kelar, jadi nggak berani, wkwk


End file.
